hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Bunker Scene
The Original Bunker Scene (aka OBS) is one of the many scenes used for Hitler Parodies. It's called "original" because the earliest parodies (like Sim Heil and Hitler Gets Banned from Xbox Live) are made with it. The OBS is thus the nucleation site of the whole Downfall parody meme, and to this day remains the most widely used scene for Downfall parodies worldwide. It also came to represent the meme as a whole, completely disregarding years of development in the meme to the disdain of Untergangers. In Downfall The scene took place during 21 April 1945, in a military briefing with a lot of generals. Krebs informs that the enemy has broken through a wide front, while in the background, Fegelein enters. He also informs of other suburbs of Berlin under attack, pointing at a map around the Berlin area. Hitler assures Steiner's assault will bring it under control. This evoked dead silence in the room. Krebs tries to explain the situation but fails, leaving Jodl to break the news that Steiner couldn't get enough soldiers to ward off Soviet troops. Visibly upset, Hitler tells everyone to leave except Generals Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf, and after the last person closes the door immediately flies into a rage, where he states that Steiner's attack was an order. Outside, everyone listens, and Gerda cries. He tells that the military has been lying to him; even the SS. He rants out the generals are cowards, but Burgdorf tells him that he shouldn't insult the soldiers, but Hitler continues that they are betrayers, cowards and failures. Burgdorf states that's outrageous, but Hitler doesn't listen and says how they are the scum of the German people, throws down his pencils at the map, and yells, "Sie ist ohne Ehre!" (literally: "it [viz. the army leadership] is without honor"). Continuing, Hitler goes on about how the but years at a military academy only taught the generals how to hold a knife and fork. He goes on that the military has hindered his plans. Around this time, Eva arrives to the hallway outside listening and Gerda cries even harder. Meanwhile, Hitler accuses the military of putting obstacles in his way, and goes as far as saying that he should've executed his high officials like Stalin did during the Great Purge. He then talks about how he who didn't attended an academy managed to conquer Europe all by himself. He calls the army leadership traitors who had betrayed him since the beginning, and that they will pay with their own blood. Outside, Traudl tries to comfort Gerda, while Eva looks on in shock from the background. Hitler realizes the war has been lost, but tells them that if it means leaving Berlin, he'd rather stay until the end and shoot himself. It ends with Hitler telling his generals, with tears running down his eyes, to "do whatever you like." In the Parodies The Original Bunker Scene is the basis of the whole meme, with multiple websites such as Know Your Meme referencing parodies from this scene to refer to the meme as a whole. Usually titled Hitler rants about... or Hitler finds out..., The scene is used for Hitler being banned from somewhere, Hitler being informed about world events, etc. Its use by major Untergangers declined when the Hitler Reviews Scene, among other scenes, was introduced, though upstarts and one-timers still produces them in abundance. In fact, most of the parodies that made it to mainstream media uses this scene, with most of the uploaders uncommon in the Unterganging circle. Parts of this scene, however, found separate uses. The part with Fegelein waiting outside the room has been combined with other scenes when he has something to do with the rest of the bunker (eg Hitler is informed by everyone by Hitler Rants Parodies and Traudl's secret admirers by 1979Onetime). The part with Hitler throwing his pencils at the map became the basis of a weapon called the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction. Krebs' map pointing trait also originated form this scene. As time passed, this scene as a whole has been considered overused, thus losing popularity among new and established Untergangers alike. Popular culture references Some popular culture references featured in the parodies include, among others: *Upset results in sports, including State of Origin, tennis, Formula One, MotoGP, cricket, Australian rules football, rugby league, soccer, rugby union, ice hockey, basketball, boxing and golf, amongst others *Contestants being eliminated from The X Factor, The Voice, Idol, etc. *Being banned from Xbox Live *Functionality of the PlayStation network *Finding out there is no Santa *Politics *Apple's latest products *Mass Effect 3's controversial ending *Finding Justin Bieber was released from jail *Maria Sharapova's grunting *The war on terrorism *Barack Obama eating his dog *Vuvuzelas at the 2010 FIFA World Cup *Parodies being uploaded or taken down *His generals' incompetence *Fegelein's antics (very rarely) *Being Bruno Ganz *Facebook, YouTube and/or Twitter's new layout *Deaths of celebrities *WikiLeaks *Losing his voice and making do with a vocoder *Movies getting pushed back. Transcript Full translation can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2fl-sHUwrc (Kakashiballz). :Source: Yahoo! Answers Trivia *The room where the scene unfolds is specifically called the "Map room / Situation room." It's no surprise considering all map-pointings in the film take place in this room. * Out of all 4 generals that Hitler calls out, Keitel is the only one without any lines in this scene. *The original bunker scene was cut short for television broadcasts of the film. The TV cut can be seen here. *If you look closely, you could see Günsche and Fegelein in a few scenes, though separately. *Traudl is the only woman to have a line in the scene; she comforted a crying Gerda. *Although Gerda cries a lot more, her crying doesn't have as much impact as Erna Flegel does in the parodies, who used it as a superweapon. *Although Hitler had asked for just Keitel, Jodl, Krebs and Burgdorf remain in the room, Goebbels and Bormann also remain. **However, for most of the scene, both Goebbels and Bormann are not within Hitler's eyesight, as both men stood behind him. *Along with the generals, Goebbels and Bormann were in this scene, but had no lines. *Stalin was mentioned in this scene. *A complete English Buffalaxing of the entire scene can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Du1he85c58 (as a Hitler Parody) **If you can hear closely, you can hear Hitler saying "Fight nigga!", "Wikileaks" or "Far out!", which are bufflaxed lines. **Wikileaks can also be interpreted as "Break ya legs!". **At around 1:31 in the scene, right before Hitler says "weiter als ein Haufen" (but a bunch) a static noise can be heard. It can be heard in both the theatratical version and the extended one. In the BluRay version, the noise is weaker, but can still be heard. Another explanation for this is that someone is hyperventilating. *This scene was made famous by Gerhardt Boldt, even though he did not assist directly (as Hitler asked everyone except the 4 generals to leave the room). It's likely however, that he heard the dialogue and the physical manifestations of Hitler were heard from either the generals or Bormann. *This scene was parodied in the 2012 science-fiction film Iron Sky. *This is the standard scene for Japanese Unterganger parodies. Hitler rants about mostly political issues in Japan. Sometimes, along with fake lines, Japanese words (often funny) can be heard. *If you look very closely, it was Neilandis, the third man in Krebs and Theodor von Dufving's delegation to Chuikov who was the last person to leave the room in the scene. In Other Media This scene, being the turnaround point of Hitler's last days, is portrayed in many films, and owing to the popularity of parodies of the OBS, was parodied in several others. ''Hitler: The Last Ten Days'' Steiner's failed attack is explained in great detail. After the generals leave the room, Hitler locks the door and begins to rant. During the rant, he bangs the table 5 times and shouts "Nothing!". He then slams the phone on the table and on the fallen map. ''The Bunker'' The scene starts abruptly with the two generals coming down the stairs while Hitler has already begun ranting and shouting to them that they had betrayed him. Hitler then shouts to everybody to "Bring me general Steiner!", to which the generals tell him that Steiner must have been captured. He also brings the Luftwaffe into the discussion. The two generals urge him to leave Berlin and Hitler refuses, shouting at Bormann that he will not leave Berlin and go to Berchtesgaden. ''War and Remembrance'' The scene begins with all the general staff talking and shouting at the conference table (which is much bigger than the one from Downfall). Hitler breaks the noise by asking everybody what is going on with Steiner and that "if I do not hear from Steiner within 15 minutes, somebody will be shot!". Hans Krebs, then enters the room and tells him that "there can be no Steiner attack!". At this point Hitler begins to erupt with massive shouts telling everybody to get out and tells Keitel, Bormann, Krebs, Jodl, and Goebbels to remain. He then begins to shout that he will kill himself, and accuses everybody that he has been betrayed. He continues to shout that the war is lost, and that "eeeeverybody iiiis aaaaagainst me *pant*, *pant*"! This is considered, by many, to be the most violent and angry reenactment of the famous scene. ''Dear Friend Hitler'' The scene appears in the second half of the film, almost half an hour before the end. Even more interesting, it happens right after Fegelein is executed. Hitler asks why isn't Steiner attacking. A general (possibly Krebs, in keeping with the Downfall tradition) tells him that the Russian army is very large, which angers Hitler, who shouts that Steiner alone is equal to millions of soldiers. Another General (either Burgdorf of Jodl) tells him that Steiner has refused to attack, because all he has is a few starving civilians. This angers Hitler, who snaps and rants that everybody has deceived him. He then calls the soldiers worthless. He then sits in his chair and says that he'll commit suicide and never leave Berlin. Throughout the scene he constantly bangs the desk with his fist. The camera will sometimes move outside the room, showing Eva and the other people gathered, just like in Der Untergang. ''Iron Sky'' The scene is parodied in Iron Sky, when the US president's campaigning department in New York failed to produce a decent presidential campaign poster. Vivian Wagner, who heads the presidential campaign, puts down her glasses and commands that "anyone who is not head of the department should leave." She then rants, calling them idiots and morons. She told them that she had a meeting with the United States of America the next morning and not the "President of Zambia", throwing her pen on the table. ''The Cleveland Show'' A spoof of the scene appears the 4th season episode Wide World of Cleveland Show, that aired on 27 January 2013. In the scene, it's shown how the eponymous series would look like in Germany, Das Cleveland Showzen. In the scene, Hitler, portrayed by the main character Cleveland Brown, rants about the show itself being written by Jews (a nod to the fact that many of the writers of the show are Jewish) in an inexistent German. Almost all the characters in the scene don't look like their Downfall counterparts (e.g. Burgdorf is portrayed by Cleveland Jr. and Jodl by Lester Krinklesac). Notable Quotes *Krebs: "My Führer...Steiner..." *Hitler : es bleiben im raum Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, und Burgdorf (The following people stay: Keitel, Jodl, Krebs and Burgdorf) *Hitler (ranting): "Das war ein Befehl!" (That was an order!) *Hitler: "Sie sind ohne Ehre!" (Not a shread of honor!) - This has been interpreted (bufflaxed) as: "She stole the heroin!" *Hitler: Der krieg ist verloren. (The war is lost) Gallery Downfall BerndFreytagvonLoringhovenUntergang.jpg|Fegelein enters at the beginning of the scene. Map1.jpg|Krebs' map-pointing at the beginning of the scene. Original Bunker Scene Jodl.jpg|Jodl reveals the bad news. Original bunker scene Hitler taking off glasses.jpg|Hitler taking off his glasses Original Bunker Scene Hitler asking Keitel Jodl Krebs and Burgdorf to stay.png|Hitler dismissing all but "Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf." Often, this is the most abused line in the parodies. File:SkeletorAndBormann.jpg|Goebbels (left) and Bormann (right). The latter watches the party leave the room. Original Bunker Scene Hitler das war ein befehl.png|''"Das war ein Befehl!"'' File:Waiting_party.png|The waiting party listen to the ranting outside. GerdaTraudlClassic.jpg|Gerda crying outside after hearing Hitler's rant. Original Bunker Sceen Burgdorf.png|Burgdorf ranting at Hitler. Hitlerpencilssht.jpg|Hitler angrily slamming the Pencil of Doom. Evabraunbunker.png|A stunned Eva Braun looks on in disbelief. Original Bunker Scene Hitler Vin Stalin.png|The reference to Stalin about two minutes and twelve seconds into the scene. In Other Media The Bunker Hitler points at generals.png|The scene in The Bunker. Bring me General Steiner! Last Ten Days Hitler.jpg|The scene in Hitler:The Last Ten Days. Obi-Wan Kenobi literally went to The Dark Side. War And Remembrance Hitler Funny.jpg|The scene in War and Remembrance. Vivian's_generals.jpg|The Iron Sky spoofed scene. The Cleveland Show Original Bunker Scene.jpg|''The Cleveland Show'' spoofed scene. Videos Hitler Dosn't Understand Irony Hitler rants about Steiner (If I don't hear from Steiner within 15 minutes somebody will be shot) Hindi Hitler Downfall Original Scene Without Subs Original Downfall Parody Scene On The Cleveland Show Iron Sky - Downfall Parody Scene Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common Series Category:Common parody scenes Category:Map pointing scenes Category:Ranting scenes